FIG. 1 is an example of a traditional 2-stroke motor reed valve. The reed valve 10 includes a v-shaped base 12, pliable reed petals 14, and stoppers 16. The base is substantially hollow with a plurality of openings covered by the reed petals 14. In operation, air flows into the center of the base 12 and through the openings in the base 12, pushing the reed petals 14 back towards the stoppers 16. When the air reverses flow, the reed petals 14 press firmly against the base, covering the openings and substantially impeding airflow.
One problem with the traditional 2-stroke motor reed valve is wear and tear on the reed petals 14. A reed petal 14 opens and closes 133 times per second at 8,000 rpm. The fatigue on the reed petals 14 requires regular replacement of the reed petals 14. Therefore a reed valve assembly design is needed that reduces wear on the reed petals 14.
FIG. 2 is an image of a more recent reed valve assembly. The reed valve 20 includes a w-shaped base 22, pliable reed petals 24, guards 26, and an inner stopper 28. The design of this reed valve 20 creates a broader opening for allowing passage of air and improved engine performance. Also the reed petals 24 against the guards 26 are not required to bend as far for the reed valve 20 to allow more airflow than the traditional reed valve 10 because of the volume of airflow allowed past the reed petals 24 against the inner stopper 28. The reduced movement radius of the reed petals 24 reduces wear and tear on the reed petals 24. The reed petals 24 against the guards 26 are held between the guards 26 and the base 22 by screws 30. The reed petals 24 against the inside stopper 28 are held in place by the reed cage in the base 22 and the inside stopper 28. Finally, the reed valve 20 is held in place within the motor by a flange 32, which is attached to the base 22 by screws 30.
The more recently designed reed valve 20 has several problems. One problem is the screws 30 attaching the base 22 to the flange 32 and the base 22 to the guards 26. The screws 30 required are special order screws increasing the cost of assembly. Also, with regular use and repair, such that the screws 30 need to be repeatedly removed and reinserted, the screws 30 and screw holes become stripped. The stripped condition of the screws 30 can result in the screws 30 falling out of the reed valve 20 and into the motor, significantly damaging the motor. Therefore a reed valve assembly is needed that does not contain screws 30 capable of falling into the motor.
Another problem with the reed valve 20 design is assembly time. The number of parts and screws to be assembled with assorted tools runs up the assembly time used to make the reed valve 20. Labor costs cause the reed valve 20 to be unduly expensive. Ideally the reed valve assembly would snap together without the need for any tools.